


Goodbye Present

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: so this title is a funny pun let me explain. A man breaks into Eren's apartment. Thats your summary. I suck at them remember.On a sad note this is the last fanfic i'll be writing. Thank you all for reading and commenting this has been a great time and i will never forget your support. Enjoy.. or hate it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to stay connected with me I'll follow you on snapchat or instagram or even facebook
> 
> sc- brookseeee  
> ig (personal) - aliarbrooks
> 
> be brutally honest in the comments btw

"I'm sorry I've been rather absent as a mother..." Carla says sitting on her sons bed.

Ever since the divorce Carla had to take up extra shifts and finally quit her low paying job to afford to live in a house with her son.

"It's fine." Eren says, not giving her eye contact.

He lays down and shuts his eyes as she puts a hand gently on his leg.

"I'm sorry if all of this is a lot to take in. The move, my new job..."

"I said it's fine mom, goodnight." Eren says softly. He gets a speech like this every so often and he was dreading the little line she always adds at the end.

"Your father is coming tonight, we're going to have dinner and... talk." She says.

Eren knows this is not the whole truth. They only talk for a while at dinner then they come back here to have sex. It's always at their house too. He never understood why they got a divorce and still somehow kept up an intimate relationship.

"I just wanted to let you know that things are going pretty well between your father and I and he's made some realizations soon. Anyways I keep talking and you're trying to sleep. Goodnight Eren. Things are going to change for us really soon, for the better." She says standing up.

Eren just barely manages to hold in a groan. She had to say it. She's been saying things were going to get better for the longest and each time it somehow gets worse.

She kisses his forehead before walking out and he wipes it away roughly.

"Come on, mom!" He says. He's almost seventeen kisses from her are unacceptable... even though they are comforting and he would feel off if he went a night without the goodnight kiss.

She walks out.

He lies awake listening to her shuffle around their new little house getting ready for a date. His mother was so strong when it came to providing for the two of them but around his father she just crumbled. It was evident that Eren was her life but also pretty clear her life revolved around Grisha too.

He overhears a gentle knock on the door and the scampering of his mother's feet follows.

"Where is he?" His fathers voice booms in the house even though he talks rather softly.

That was the main problem with this new shitty house. Make one noise in it, everyone in the house knows what you're doing.

"He's asleep." Carla says.

"I'm going to go see him." He says.

"Um... Wa-... okay." She says as Grisha swings open his door.

He immediately plays sleep.

"He's getting bigger every day." Carla says standing at the doorway as Grisha walks toward Eren. "Looks more like you everyday too."

"... Thats true. That's my boy." Grisha says placing a hand on Eren's head. He grimaces at the contact.

"Oh Grisha I can't bear it any longer! For him, please we need to work this out. For me..." She says.

"Please don't start crying." Grisha says still looking down at his son.

"I-I just- it's been so hard for the both of us. It's been so hard on him. He's angry and confused. And I've been confused too." She says.

Eren feels his anger growing as his mother practically begs his father to take her back. He didn't deserve her anymore, a man that's walks away from his family...

"... Lets discuss this over dinner. We might wake him up... especially if you start sobbing." Grisha says.

He's the only man that's ever made his mother cry. Some days after Carla got home from work she would have smears of mascara on her face and act like nothing happened. She would smile and hug Eren then ask him about school.

The pair leave his room and angry tears flow to his ears.

He just lays away for what feels like a couple minutes but he realizes it's been far more, maybe even hours when the front door opens.

"When do We tell him." He hears Carla from downstairs.

"Tomorrow. God damn this neighborhood sucks. I bet there's hoodlums out here." Grisha says.

"That hardly matters since we're gonna be a family again." Carla says. Eren can feel her excitement.

He sits up in his bed in pure astonishment. What on earth?

"Yeah well I'll come back over tomorrow so we can break the news together. I'm not really in the mood for any... thing tonight, sorry." Grisha says and the door opens.

"I'm just so happy!" She exclaims.

"Me too Carla. Let's try this again." Grisha says. "For Eren, and for you." He says. "These walls are quite thin..." Grisha says.

After that Eren doesn't hear anything else but he can sense they are still talking. It doesn't matter though. He heard enough.

"And you know what? I think I'll take you up on your offer afterall. Let's head upstairs.

Eren is too shocked to care at this point and after his mother's room door closes he can hear no more thankfully.

He lays back down with his eyes wide open. Unable to go to sleep. The crickets chirp loudly and his open window allows in cool night air.

He lays awake until he can see the sun getting ready to come up. His eyes barely fluttering closed when he's suddenly forced back to full attention with an eerie feeling.

There's someone in his room.

As he looks up he sees from the window there is a man dressed in all black heading towards his door. He stops dead in his tracks as Eren sits up in his bed.

"Ya caught me." The man whispers into Eren's throat. His pajamas are ripped open and on the floor.

"Hic-!" Eren holds his breath as his hands become claws against his sheets.

"I didn't think I'd be cherry picking tonight but just by the looks of you, I'm glad tonight turned out like this." The man says pushing his penis deeper into Eren.

"Wh-who are you?" Eren gasps.

"My name is Levi. Don't repeat that though. I don't usually get caught robbing so this is very exciting for me." Levi says then he realizes that he never gets caught because the people he robs are usually asleep. Why is this kid up? "Why are you up at this hour- what's your name?"

"Eren..." He says. He groans and turns his head to the side. Levi takes the opportunity to nuzzle his throat.

"Why are you up so early, Eren?" Levi says pushing further into him.

"My parents... Aa-h! Damn it!" Eren tries. He has no idea why he's doing this right now, with someone who just tried to rob his house. It's all confused but quite exciting.

"Yes?" Levi asks just moving in and out without advancing further into him.

"They were doing the opposite of arguing." Eren manages. He moans softly.

"Does It feel good?" Levi asks.

"I can't... I don't..." Eren starts but can't seem to finish.

"Your skin is so smooth." Levi says brushing his fingertips across Eren's upper, outer thigh. Eren whines. "It's pretty sensitive too right?" He rakes his nails across Eren's thigh gently and revels in the feeling of Eren shuddering beneath him. "You're shaking now. Does that mean you're ready for more?" Levi asks halting his actions waiting for a reply. It becomes clear Eren doesn't have one for him so Levi answers for him, pushing his hips all the way against Eren's bottom. Eren cries out as he's pushed to the limit then bites his bottom lip to stifle it, remembering how thin the walls are.

"Let me ask you a question. I thought I was sure of it before. I can tell nothing has been this deep inside of you but I have my doubts that you're a virgin. What little loser high school boy did you give a go, huh?" Levi asks. He remains fully inside of Eren but completely motionless to let Eren adjust to the feeling. He looks down at Eren's face and for only the second time tonight he's looking him directly in the eye. It doesn't last long however, Eren averts his gaze.

"I don't get it. I've plucked plenty of cherries before, with a condom of course, you just caught me off guard, but getting inside of you wasn't as difficult as it should be for a virgin. But it's still pretty tight in here, so he must have had a pathetic dick." Levi says remaining motionless.

"I am a virgin. Well I was. It's just that I used a... toy a couple of times." Eren says, his cheeks warming the both of them in the chilly, autumn, early morning air.

"Oh wow. Thats very surprising. You'll have to show me sometime how you do it. I'm honored to be the one breaking you in. I'm gonna get started for real now so I hope you're ready." Levi says rolling his eyes, sighing, then pulling almost all the way out.

"You're parents are asleep in the next room right?" Levi asks.

"Yuh-yes." Eren whispers, sweat forming on his forehead. His hands finally relax against his sheets.

"Okay, then be as quiet as your body will let you. Grab my shoulders." Levi says. Eren complies and anxiously waits, and then it comes.

Levi pushes all the way into Eren in a full deep thrust.

"Shit." Levi says.

"Nnnn!" Eren grunts. His breathing deepens as his fingers dig into Levi's shoulders.

"Are you in any sports at school?" Levi asks casually. "You have a fantastic body." He grabs at Eren's ass for a second before pushing up and opening his thighs more for deeper penetration.

"I'm in rugby." He murmurs.

"Keep your eyes open." Levi says repeating the same thrust and Eren whines as his head falls to the side. "The skin all over your body is soft I want all of it in my mouth." Levi says licking and gently sucking on Eren's neck.

"Will your parents care if I take a little bite out of you?" Levi asks sucking harder on his lower neck, leaving a hickey. "I think I'll be visiting your house again soon, not to steal next time." Levi says giving Eren slow, long, deep thrusts. They leave him whimpering on the bed and his body shuddering.

Levi places his hand on Eren's dick and gasps a little when he finds it wet and soft.

"I didn't realize you came. Why didn't you tell me you were ready before it happened? I wanted to see the look in your eyes." Levi says with legitimate disappointment. "I guess that's why you've been writhing under me like that the last couple minutes." He says continuing his full thrusts.

"I... sorry." Eren whimpers.

"What time do you normally go to sleep Eren?" Levi asks. Eren's hands soften on Levi's shoulder for a moment then his nails dig into his skin once again as Levi goes all the way in.

"12 or 1- oh my god." Eren cries, his voice shaky. "Y-you smell really good." He utters. He throws his head back as a pins and needles feeling spreads through his body. Levi gently rubs the head of his penis, making it hard again.

"Let's cum together this time."

"Oh... my god!" Eren moans. "Oh my god!" He yells.

Levi finally gets close to orgasm and his thrusts quicken and harden accordingly.

"Ah- ah- ah- ah- ah- ah!" Eren yelps at each thrust and if his parents weren't awake already, they definitely were now. "Levi!"

"What's wrong Eren? Keep up with me." Levi demands. He places a hand firmly on Eren's hips, sitting up to finish him off.

"I can't! I can't! I'm there!" Eren says throwing his head back and his mouth opens in a silent scream.

"You're there?" Levi whispers. "You're there, huh?" He repeats grabbing Eren's dick while still slamming into him. "I got you there. I got you there don't forget. You're there?" Levi whispers as he roughly massages the head of Eren's penis.

Eren starts ejaculating first again and Levi drops down over him and places his lips on Eren's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

He then rolls his hips against Eren's until he releases himself.

"I'm there Eren." He says gently pushing in and out, spraying Eren's insides with his load.

"You Know what they say you should do after somebody cums?" Levi asks as he pulls out of Eren, inciting a sensitive whimper.

He bends into Eren's lap and sucks hard on the head of his penis.

"Aaah! Stop! H-aaah no!" Eren says thrashing his head side to side on his pillow. He writhes around under Levi. His whole body is too sensitive to be touched. "No! Levi! It's... oh my god!" His eyebrows curl towards his forehead and his eyes shut tightly.

"Just bare with it, and relax." Levi says taking a break from sucking. When he resumes he hold Eren's rising hips down and the boy's toes curl as his hands turn into fists. "Stubborn." Levi says coming up for air one last time. He then swallows Eren's entire length and is immediately awarded with his prize, one final spurt.

"There's usually a bonus. You just need someone to force it out." Levi says after swallowing Eren's little gift then looking down into his eyes as he hovers over him.

"Look at me, Eren." Levi demands.

Eren straightens his head and hesitates before meeting his hungry gaze.

"Are you feeling empty?" Levi asks. One of his hands snakes in between Eren's legs and his fingers threaten to slither inside of him but Eren shuts his legs just before. Levi stops for a second, then while looking into Eren's eyes he uncurls his fingers and once fully extended they're halfway inside.

"No more Levi. I don't think my body-"

"Shhh." Levi coons pushing Eren's thighs apart gently. "I'll fill you up again some other night." He says sliding his digits in all the way. As his fingers go in his semen flows out. "If you don't take a shower you're going to wake up really sticky down here."

Eren frowns, his sensitive tired body at its limits.

"No more." He whispers.

"I'm just cleaning you out." He says pushing his fingers in deeper, more liquid squirting out. Eren squeals. "Don't tell me a little gesture like this is turning you on." Levi teases.

"It's... this is impossible." Eren moans trying to eject Levi's digits.

Levi lifts his arm off of Eren's waist and he immediately takes the opportunity to flip himself onto his stomach, successfully removing Levi's fingers.

The man chuckles.

"What is that going to do?" He asks. He sits down on top of Eren's thighs before he can curl into a ball and he just stares at the twin mounds beneath him. His hands soften against them, massaging them at first, then pulling them apart.

"Wouldn't you agree that this is a more vulnerable position?" Levi asks with another chuckle.

"I'm tired now." Eren says just wanting to rest after the surprising workout his body experienced tonight.

Levi gets off of Eren's legs and he immediately curls into the fetal position.

Levi places his hand on his shaking hip, and can't resist his temptation. He slips two then three fingers inside of Eren's beaten hole. His eyebrows reach for his scalp as his lips part.

"You Know I was looking forward to robbing the new family on the block." Levi says quietly as Eren starts his whimpering up again. "I wasn't expecting a hot little athlete to be in here wide awake." He continues.

"Oh my god." Eren cries. He covers his face with his hands as Levi continues the molestation.

"Next time, I want you to show me how you make yourself cum with the toys. I'll help you get deeper if that's what you need. Then tell me what's better, the real thing or the plastic-" Levi says while thrusting his three fingers into Eren's tight tunnel, and just as he's finishing his sentence he hears a noise.

"Well," He says pulling his fingers out of Eren at an angle, purposely brushing against his special spot.

"HuuGHH!" Eren moans loudly as his hands and feet clench tightly.

Levi laughs. "Somebody is awake." He says sliding off of the bed and onto his feet. He fixes his pants, picks his shirt off of the floor, puts it on, then slides his shoes on.

"No!" Eren whispers loudly. "Levi?"

"Hm?" He answers. He stoops down over Eren and kisses his forehead.

"Don't go. Lay with me until I fall asleep." Eren whines. He sits up and Levi places a hand on his head, rubbing his soft brown hair.

"And what happens when your parents walk in?" Levi asks tangling his fingers in his hair.

"You mean if?" Eren says looking up at him.

"... I took too many risks tonight as it is. I'll see you later. Keep your window open." He says walking away from Eren.

Before he can leave Eren catches his hand, placing it against his mouth he delivers a soft kiss to his palm.

"Awww." Levi says before turning away and going towards the window. He takes one last look at Eren sitting disappointed on the bed before jumping out of the window.

The sun's up and risks are high.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MISSED WRITING THESE AND READING YOUR REACTIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vibrator warning

Eren wakes up sore as hell all over his body. He was rocked last night, completely rocked. His stomach was sore, his legs, back, and anus of course.

He felt the empty but painfully bottomed out passageway Levi opened up last night, even just as he sits on top of his bed.

He's sticky under the waist all over.

He can still remember the feeling of being completely stretched out.

He attempts to sneak out of his room and into the bathroom, the squeaky doors giving him away.

He began to wash all the evidence of last night off of his body. The persistence of the memories and the soreness linked to them was proof of his virginity lost to a "hoodlum" as his father would say, in this shitty neighborhood.

During breakfast Eren's parents "broke the news" to him.

"We're going to move back in with your father this December, to work on our relationship as a family." Carla says.

"Yes we believe this to be most beneficial to you." Grisha says eating his mothers slow cooked food like a starving savage.

"... oh that's cool I guess." Eren says.

"You haven't really eaten, are you okay?" Carla asks.

"... I'm... fine. Im just not that hungry." He says standing out of his chair and practically running out of the kitchen.

It feels as though everything he did last night, his parents could just smell it on him despite his thorough shower.

He looks over at his open window and shuts it immediately. He then just stares at it, not even staring outside, he just watches the window.

"Eren." His mother says suddenly and he jumps in surprise.

He didn't hear home come up the stairs which is amazing in a house like this.

"Ha, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She says. "You were pretty weird downstairs just now." She says.

"Oh," Eren says avoiding her eyes.

"Eren look at me." She says and it immediately takes him back to last night. He shudders.

"Do You want to talk about anything?" She asks as he forces himself to look her in the eye.

"Nothing really. I just have a little bit of a headache." He says turning back towards the window, looking outside this time. Anything to escape the conversation.

"Drink some chammomile. I'll make some before I go to work. Make sure you're on time for school today mister." She says heading for the door.

"Okay mom." He says turning to face her. He watches her walk out of his room and sighs in relief.

"Oh Eren." She calls and he holds his breath. "This is what you want right?" She asks.

"What?" He asks. There are two possible things she could be talking about her new job and this trash house, or her getting back with Grisha.

"... nothing," she says with a smile. "We'll talk later okay?"

"Okay." He answers.

When he's ready for school he rushes down the stairs and out the door. As soon as he shuts the door he remembers something and rushes back in. He goes to the kitchen to grab the tea his mom made him and is shocked to see Grisha drinking some of it, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh, Eren, you're ready?" He asks standing out of his seat.

"Don't you have to be at work?" Eren asks with a furrowed brow.

"The location is close by today. I'm thinking it's a good day to take my son to school." Grisha says and Eren smiles in awkward embarrassment rather than joy.

In the car awkward silence becomes very loud and apparent.

"So you're a junior?" Grisha asks looking away from the road to look at Eren for a moment.

"Sophomore." He corrects.

"Ah... how are your grades?" The man asks. There's nothing else for him to talk about. "A's and B's?"

"Um yeah." Eren says. The awkwardness is making him sweat profusely.

"Good, that's good... are you interested in anybody?" Grisha asks and to Eren it seems so suddenly.

"No why?!" He yells on accident. A defensive wave goes down his spine like electricity.

"O-oh! So you are! What's her name?!" Grisha asks.

"I'm not! Oh my god, I'm not!" Eren shouts.

"Then why are you smiling?" Grisha asks. Before the question Eren wasn't even smiling, but afterwards he was guilty as charged.

"This is... thanks for the ride." Eren says opening the car door and jumping out of the accelerating vehicle.

"Eren!" Grisha yells.

Eren jogs the rest of the block to his school.

At school, during lunch he tells his best friends Armin and Mikasa about the awkwardness with his parents this morning and last night.

"That's so weird! They're getting back together after all this time?" Armin asks. "Well actually now that I think about it, didn't you say they've been um.. intimate ever since the divorce?" He asks.

"Well... yeah but this whole situation is garbage." Eren says rolling his eyes.

"I think it's a good thing." Mikasa says.

"Yeah on the surface it seems like it would be but I can tell my dad just isn't that into my mom like that. She's still crazy about him though and it drives me insane. She deserves someone who loves her for real, not for a lay and not for the sake of a child." Eren says. "It's just so annoying. Sorry for the rant." He says sighing.

"It's fine. Get it out." Mikasa says giving Eren a comforting smile. As she looks at him she notices something on his neck, something that makes her blush and turn away quickly.

"Why did you look at him like that?" Armin asks making provocative eyes at both Mikasa and Eren.

"No reason." She says, still hiding her face.

"Stop being weird Armin, and stop being creepy Mikasa." Eren says looking at the two of them.

"Wooaa! Eren what's that on your neck?!" Armin shouts in excitement as he notices a small but extremely dark hickey on his neck. "That looks like it hurts." He says covering his own neck.

"What are you talking about?" Eren asks completely oblivious. Then it hit him. The soothing devil's voice cooning into his ear "Will your parents care if I take a little bite out of you?" Satan, spreading fires over his body with touch alone. The electricity, the excitement, the-

"So who was it." Mikasa says in a bitter tone.

"Do we know her?" Armin asks excitedly.

"Mikasa remember that time you told me that you have your secrets when I asked about your parents that one day." Eren asks waiting for a response. He waits a couple seconds. "Well I have mine too. I need you two to respect that too because it was a one time thing, and it's not a big deal." He says forcing them to drop the issue.

When he gets home he immediately runs upstairs to his closed window and just stares at it. He opens it, pretending that it's hot in his room. He sits down on his bed pretending that he forgot to close it again and decides to think about how glad he is that his father is out of his house. He stands up and shuts the window again. Then he lays down in his bed again. He then realizes he isn't wearing his pajamas, after this comes the realization that his best pajamas were in the garbage because of-... He changes into a simple t shirt and shorts and lays on his bed once again. A heat flash, maybe mentally, holds him hostage until he's forced to open the window again.

He walks into his mothers room sifting through her hair care products, then runs downstairs to the kitchen, grabs a bottle of extra virgin olive oil, and returns to his room. He douses the windowsill and brick underneath on the outside with the oil and lowers the window so it's only cracked open slightly.

For the next 12 days he remained paranoid and oiling the windowsill became a ritualized practice. Levi never came, he didn't attempt to climb to find it slippery and he didn't fall like a cartoon character. Eren although paranoid was really expecting Levi, because he said himself he was coming back. He felt a little hurt. He was beginning to maybe, miss Levi. He convinced himself he'd forgotten what he looked like even though at school he would draw sketches of dark haired short men in the corner of his notebook.

On the 12th night of the oiling, Eren got a heat flash like no other. For an entire hour he laid in his bed sweating profusely. He decided he'd rather die of heat than open the window anymore than a slight crack.

It got too hot and too wet and Eren felt like he was laying in a tub of hot water.

"Shit!" He yells louder than he intended.

He hears footsteps rushing towards his door and he pretends to be half asleep when his mom opens the door.

"Eren?" She calls.

"Hm?... mom?" He asks, faking a tired voice.

"I thought I heard something..." she says. "It smells in here. Did you lay down without showering?" She asks sniffing around.

She walks over to his window and opens it all the way.

"There. Let some air in here, I think the heater is broken so it's really hot in the house. I'll get us some fans tomorrow after work." She says. "Do You need anything before I go to sleep?" She asks.

"Um a glass of water please." He says.

"Okay." She says leaving his room.

She returns a couple minutes later with a glass of ice water and sits it on his dresser.

"Thanks mom." He replies in his fake tired voice.

"You're welcome. Go to sleep okay?" She says walking out.

After ten minutes Eren gets out of his bed. The first thing he does is close the window down to a crack, then he removes his clothes. He's so sweaty he soiled his clothes.

He quietly opens his door and tip toes to the bathroom. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist, a precaution just in case his mother has to pee or something. He sighs as he sees the ring of dirt around the tub. Nobody would have taken a bath except Grisha. He could atleast have the decency to clean after himself.

Eren pours a generous amount of bathroom all surface cleaner into the bathtub and lets it soak. This will be his second shower tonight. There's no way out unless he sleeps naked and removes everything off of his bed, blankets, sheets, and all.

When it hits him, Eren nods to himself at the idea. He'll strip his bed of everything but the sheets. He quietly steps out into the hallway and tiptoes back to his room. He twists the knob slowly and enters, closing the door, then turning around to face Levi, no- the window, what should be the window which now has a dark figure standing in front of it staring at his hands.

Eren gulps and backs up against his door.

"Hello Eren, my sweet succulent fruit." He says. Eren's eyes widen in shock. "Are you surprised to see me?" He asks.

The boy feels a throb, then continuous pulsing in his dick at the sound of Levi's voice.

"I'm excited to see you... very excited. What are you doing over there? Come here." Levi commands.

Eren instinctively takes a few steps closer to him, but can't bring himself to walk as close as he knows Levi wants him.

"So what's on the agenda? Are you going to show me how you make yourself cum?" Levi asks bluntly, his voice soft and fluid.

Eren's heart beats out of his chest. He can't find any words, he's forgotten how to speak.

"Are you going to tell me why-" Levi smells his fingers. "All this olive oil is lathered on your window?" He asks.

"... my mom... I don't know why she did that." Eren lies under his breath.

"Did you tell her about me?" Levi asks.

"Of course not." Eren replies.

Levi's lips curl in a smirk.

"That's good, come here." Levi says again flicking Eren over with his fingers.

Eren walks right up to Levi and he sits on Eren's bed.

Levi looks up into Eren's eyes as he undoes the knot that holds his towel up. The towel drops with a humiliating sound, to the floor.

"Oh," Levi gasps and Eren's face heats up. "I didn't notice before but the moon is shining so bright tonight that I can actually see. Your penis is magnificent, especially when it's hard like this." He says alternating between looking up into Eren's eyes and down at his dick.

"This is embarrassing." Eren murmurs.

"I didn't hear that. Speak up." Levi says running his palms down over Eren's thighs.

"People at school were asking what was on my neck." Eren says.

"Did you brag about it?" Levi teases.

"No! I didn't even realize it was there." Eren barks.

"Shhh, it sounds like you need to pay more attention to your body." Levi says. "Now get on the bed." Levi says kicking off his shoes.

Eren slowly complies. Dragging his feet until he crawls onto his bed. He lays down on his stomach, laying his face on his pillow.

"What do I do with this oil all over my hands Eren?" Levi asks staring at his lovely bottom.

"The bathroom is next door." Eren says.

"I think I know a better use for it than washing it down the sink." Levi says and with that his hands come down hard on Eren's bare ass.

He yelps in surprise more than pain.

Levi chuckles as he smears the oil around Eren's butt cheeks.

"How about the inside?" Levi asks and he lets a couple of oily fingers dip inside and Eren moans loudly. He hasn't been touched in almost 2 weeks but his body immediately responds to Levi's touch.

"It's getting hot." Levi says. He pulls his shirt over his head and unbuckles his pants. "I want to watch you Eren. Where are your toys?" He asks. Eren doesn't reply. "Let me guess, under the bed in a shoebox."

Eren gasps quietly as Levi climbs off of the bed and drops to the floor. The boxes under Eren's bed shuffle as Levi goes through them and Eren gulps when the shuffling ends.

Levi emerges from the floor with something in his hand. He flips a switch and it starts vibrating.

"Found it." He says.

Eren turns around to lay on his back, feeling too vulnerable on his stomach and he looks up at Levi.

"I can't do it if someone is watching." The boy admits.

"This makes you nervous?" Levi asks and Eren nods. "I guess I'll do it for you then." Levi says climbing in between Eren's legs and hovering over his face. He looks down into his eyes for a moment. "Keep your eyes on me. I want to see the look in your eyes when I push it in." Levi says drawing his arm back.

"Wait! Wait!" Eren yells.

"Why should I?" Levi says pausing his motion.

"I'll do it. I'll do it myself." Eren says desperately. "But not if you're looking at me like this." Eren bargains.

"Well I'm not moving from this spot. Either you put it in or I put it in." Levi says matter of factly.

"Give it to me." Eren says softly.

Levi hands it to him and he adjusts himself beneath Levi to get a better angle. He swallows hard before placing the toy against his entrance. He had done this twice before just out of curiosity, he never made himself cum and it never felt that good. On top of that, he had to do this while being watched closely by Levi.

He pushed it in slowly his face contorting, eyebrows dancing, and he stopped about halfway.

"That's It Eren." Levi says encouragingly. He lowers himself on top of Eren and kisses him on the lips gently a couple of times. "Keep going." He says pausing, then resuming the small kisses. He can feel his erection get more and more serious.

He sits up, off of Eren and looks in between his legs. He places a hand on Eren's penis, inciting a small moan from him, stroking the skin and watching the show.

Eren pushes the vibrator in and out in shallow little thrusts. It's too embarrassing to even think about but, he's more at ease now that Levi isn't right above him looking at his face.

"I see what your problem is." Levi says and he settles himself back over Eren. "Look at me." He says and Eren opens his eyes, following Levi's orders, he looks up at him. The man gently places his hand on top of Eren's.

"You have to put it in all the way." Levi says pushing hard on Eren's hand so the toy is pushed all the way inside of his tunnel.

"AAAGHH! Aahuh!" Eren shouts, then he whimpers.

"That's how you do it the right way." Levi says still applying force until Eren's hole completely swallows the whole vibrating toy.

Eren's penis becomes erratic and spurts all over Levi's other hand. He rubs his penis head as he cums to intensify the orgasm and Eren is a whining shuddering mess.

"I love when you go berserk like this." Levi says as Eren throws his head back and arches his back. He moves Eren's hand and pulls the vibrator halfway out of the boy, then shoves it all the way back in.

"Aaagh! Oh my g- oh my god!" Eren yells.

"Oh my god is right! You're making my dick so hard it hurts." Levi answers. He continues to rub the tip of Eren's dick until he stops cumming, and it still drives him crazy.

"No more Levi! Please no more! I-i can't take it." Eren squeals. His toes curl into the bed and his hands come up to cover his face.

"I think your parents can hear everything you're saying." Levi teases. He releases Eren's dick but holds the vibrator inside of him still.

"I just can't take it anymore!" Eren says, actual tears spilling from his eyes.

Levi removes his hand from the toy and Eren's body pushes it out halfway. Levi takes it out for him and revels in the way his body held on to it as he pulled it from Eren's depths. It left a mean looking hole in Eren's body.

Eren sighs in absolute relief and tries to focus on breathing correctly. His chests rises and falls fully and deeply and he strips the hot room of oxygen.

Levi notices the glass of water on the dresser and picks it up.

"I'm taking some of your water." He says he brings it up to his mouth and drinks all of it, leaving only the partially melted icecubes at the bottom of the cup. He reaches in the glass and takes out an icecube. "I drank it all Eren. But I saved these for you." Levi says placing an icecube on Eren's parted lips but not inside. He watches as the cube melts and water runs along Eren's hot lips and his warm skin.

"You know," Levi starts as he circles the icecube around Eren's lips. Eren looks him in the eye. "The best thing about ice," he says dragging the ice down his neck. "Is it wakes up," Levi says, stooping over to suck the melted water from Eren's throat. "It wakes up," he repeats sliding the ice down the middle of Eren's chest. He slides the ice down painfully slowly.

Eren arches his back and moans.

The ice travels in a straight line down to his belly button and Levi licks the trail of water it leaves behind all the way up to his collar bone.

"Aaah-ah!" Eren moans. Levi's tongue dips into his belly button and his dick hardens again.

"It wakes up everything it touches." Levi says against the skin of Eren's stomach. He plants a kiss right beneath Eren's belly button.

"No Levi. Don't." Eren gasps sure Levi is evil enough to put the ice on his penis.

"Shhh I've got it. I'll make sure you cum enough to make up for 12 days." Levi says dragging the ice back up to his chest. Levi's free hand grabs the vibrator again and places it at Eren's entrance once more.

Eren throws his head back waiting for the inevitable and he claws at his bedsheets. Sweat and water making his body iridescent in the moonlight. His back remains painfully arched and even more so as Levi shoves the vibrator back in all the way to the hilt.

"Ohoh- god!" Eren shouts.

Levi rubs the ice over one of Eren's nipples, leaning in to suck the water off then lick his nipple to hardness.

"Oh my Aaahahh." Eren says. He begins to whimper as his body recieves the beaten of inexplainable pleasure. He writhes beneath Levi trying somehow, any way to escape the torturous pleasure. "I-I feel like... I'm going to explode!" He cries.

"So do it. Explode. Let everything go." Levi says before icing the other nipple. This time, after sucking all the water off he sucks Eren's nipple hard into his mouth, runs his tongue all over it, and nibbles on it.

As soon as Eren feels the teeth he ejaculates.

"Does it hurt?" Levi asks flicking his tongue over Eren's hard nipple and pushing at the vibrator. "Does it hurt to feel this good?" He continues. He works his way down Eren's body. "If you can talk describe it to me." He says kissing his belly button and his waistline, getting shot twice in the face by Eren's powerful spurts. He wraps his lips around Eren's dick and that's it, he just starts crying.

Levi sucks every last drop out of Eren's dick, and even after Eren's done cumming he continues to suck. Eren weeps and cries and whimpers.

"Levi! I really- I'm going to die!" He squeezes out.

Levi sucks until he receives the "bonus" cum shot and continues after, holding Eren's bucking hips down with one hand while holding the toy in with the other.

When he gets tired of holding Eren's restless body down he releases his penis from his mouth.

"Did you enjoy that?" Levi asks looking up at Eren's face from in between his legs.

"P-please. Take it out." Eren whimpers.

"Oh." Levi let's it go and it ejects fully on its own. He turns it off and just holds it in his hands.

Eren sighs and struggles to catch his breath.

"I need to... sleep for like... ten years." Eren says panting. He wipes his face.

Levi places a hand on Eren's bare sweaty hip and he jumps and shudders.

"What about me Eren? You got me all hot and bothered squirming under me like that." Levi says.

Eren's eyes widen as his breathing quickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters might provoke the shit out of you so roast me in the comments if you want


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might be the rapey one, proceed with caution or move your triggered ass

"It's just going to be this last thing and that's all." Levi says climbing over Eren. "Are you going to cum with me again?" He asks reaching in between them and releasing his own dick from its confines.

"No." Eren says. "No more." He whispers.

"That's not fair." Levi croons. "Don't pass out." He warns.

Eren's eyes flutter as he wipes sweat from his forehead.

Levi aligns his dick with Eren's pelvis and wraps his hand around around both of their penises. Eren moans softly as his balls draw up once again. Levi lowers his forehead to rest on Eren's.

"It's good Levi! It's too good." He gasps. He can't even cry anymore he just lays lifeless on the bed.

"Come on. Don't fall asleep." He says. He rubs his member over Eren's and the friction is so intense Levi starts to drip.

Eren just whimpers on the bed, no energy to do anything else.

"You handled the toy so well, now it's time for the real thing." Levi says. He drops down to suck the skin of Eren's sensitive neck as he positions himself at his entrance.

Eren quickly turns to lay on his stomach, avoiding the hickey more than anything else.

"This is how you want it?" Levi asks settling down on top of Eren, now from behind. Eren lays beneath Levi in a straight, tight plank so he wedges his thighs apart and lifts his hips. His hands land gently on Eren's cheeks and he pushes them back, revealing his destination. He lays on top of Eren and positions himself again, holding a sturdy hand on Eren's hip with his free hand.

"I'm going in." Levi says. "Tch-"

"Nn-" Eren grunts as his entire body tenses up.

"You have to relax Eren, or it'll burn." Levi says moving deeper. "Oh shit." Levi says as the rest of his meat slides in smoothly. "I guess warming you up first was to our benefit. How do you feel?" He asks relaxing his palms flat on the bed beside Eren's head as he starts to move inside of him.

"Full." Eren whispers. "So full."

"Do you like the way that feels. Being all the way full like this?" Levi asks during a deep thrust that earns him a low pitched moan.

"It hurts." Eren replies softly. He curls his toes as Levi pushes in all the way again.

"Oh I see. It's probably sore." Levi says. "I'm close though, so bare with it for a few more minutes... and don't fall asleep. Shit Eren! I told you to relax. It's too tight to move." Levi says.

"I'm relaxed- gaah- ahh!" Eren yells in discomfort as Levi tries to pick up the pace.

Levi quickly pulls out in obvious annoying.

"Aah-!" Eren moans at the sudden withdrawal. "You didn't finish?" He asks.

"Did that hurt, sorry." Levi says. "This isn't working though." He says, his erection standing tall and proud in between his legs. "Get on your hands and knees." Levi says helping Eren follow his directions. He gets behind him and immediately repenetrates to the hilt.

"Oh my god." Eren whispers as his head hangs down.

"Don't fall asleep." Levi says thrusting into him quickly.

"I have to... again." Eren whines as Levi grunts behind him.

"Let's do it together." Levi says alternating between holding Eren's hips, running his hands down his arched back, and clawing at his ass. "Oh shit Eren. Your body is glowing... you're so hot inside." Levi grunts. He picks up the pace and Eren's weak knees can't handle it anymore. He collapses down on the bed but Levi quickly follows him.

Levi turns him on his side, lays behind him, lifts his top leg over his body and slides back in. He reaches around to pinch Eren's dick and that's when he explodes in his hand.

This orgasm he just weeps.

"I'm about to cum, sleepy. Oh shit!" Levi says right before letting loose. His grip on Eren's hip becomes iron as he pushes his liquid gold deeper into him with deep long thrusts.

"Eren." Levi calls kissing his shoulder. "Eren, you fell asleep on me? Four is your lucky number huh? Or has it been five by now?" Levi asks running his hands over Eren's sweaty body. He's completely spent, laying 75% sleep in front of Levi he's hardly aware of being touched.

"No." Eren whispers as he feels the rough, painful suction on the sensitive skin over his throat.

"Your skin." 'Levi says licking a straight line from the base of his neck to his chin. He moans gently. "It tastes wonderful." He says wrapping his arms around Eren protectively.

Eren woke up the next day at 7 pm, 13 straight hours of sleep. He felt so tired and his body ached like he ran a marathon. He missed school and half of lacrosse practice.

He rolls out of the bed, every muscle complaining and makes his way to the shower. Somehow it's quite humiliating to wake up alone after a night like the one he had and he finds himself crying in the shower.

Afterwards, he looks in the mirror expecting rose bushes upon rose bushes but it shocked and elated to find only three small new hickeys, and one old and fading.

He gently rubs a finger over one of the fresh one and snatches his finger back and hisses at the pain. His skin is so tender.

They were at it for over an hour last night.

Eren tries to remember the night in chronological order but can only remember oily hands grabbing all over his thighs and butt, Levi's tongue sucking on his neck, and the most intense blow job he's ever received, seen received or even heard of being received.

More memories come to him as he looks at himself in the mirror. He notices tiny pink hickeys all over his chest, not as tender or visual as the neck hickeys, but still visible enough to someone looking.

He remembers the cold icecube being ran all over his body and it sends a shiver down his spine.

He was made to scream, moan, and even cry last night by this mysterious burglar man he barely knew. It was erotic. It was exciting. It was depressing.

His mother clearly must have woken up and caught on considering the fact that she didn't greet him in the morning. Dinner is going to be quite interesting.

Eren mentally prepares.

"Do you have a girlfriend Eren?" Carla asks sitting across from her son at the dinner table.

Eren fidgets around uncomfortably.

"Not exactly." He says eventually.

"... look I know this can be an awkward subject but I heard things last night, unmistakable noises coming from your room." She says looking him in the eye.

"Is that why you didn't wake me up this morning?" Eren asks.

"Well I didn't want to humiliate some girl you probably told I wasn't home." Carla says.

"It was more of a one time thing. I really don't want to talk about it." Eren says looking away from her.

"Will you at least eat?" Carla asks. "And I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now." Carla says taking a bite of her food as Eren does.

"Lay It on me." He says.  
"Lay down." He hears in the back of his head. He shudders, drops his fork, and struggles to swallow his food.

"Eren?" Carla calls. "Are you alright?" She asks.

"I'm fine." Eren says, finally getting his food down. He covers his mouth as he alternates between chewing and swallowing.

"Here drink some water." She says getting out of her seat and handing him a glass of water with ice in it.

As Eren drinks from the glass a piece of ice hits the side of it and it triggers him again.  
"I'm taking some of your water" followed by the exotic audible gulps as Levi drank the entire glass. The ice clings against the side of the glass as he took a piece out and only Eren, Levi, and the lord knows what he did with that icecube.

He drops the glass on the table with a loud thud, spilling the water all over half eaten food.

"Eren?! What's gotten into you?" Carla asks.

"Nothing I think I just need to lay down." He says.

"Lay down?! You've been sleeping all day. Your coach called-"

"I'm not feeling too good." Eren says jumping out of his chair and running upstairs.

Images of Levi engrave themselves in Eren's head. His all black shroud standing by the window, his strong hands, him licking his lips after bringing him to a painfully sweet orgasm.

"Eren I'm going out with your father tonight but don't think we're not going to talk about this later!" Carla says.

"Nag nag." Eren says quietly. The first thing he does is shut his window. He sits down on his bed and shudders when he hands hit his lap. He has a hard on, a painfully hard one. This isn't healthy. What Levi is somehow doing to him is not healthy. The relationship it's self isn't healthy at all. He knows nothing about him at all except a few terrible things. That's probably what turns him on the most though.

Eren buries his face in his hands.

At school the next day Armin and Mikasa immediately notice the hickeys. They wait until lunch to confront him.

"Eren, you said something about two weeks ago about something being a one time thing, yet here you are in our faces-" Mikasa starts.

"Mikasa." Armin says interrupting her. "To be specific you have more hickeys and as your best friends we just wanted to know what's going on. And who's giving them to you." Armin says.

"... I want to tell you guys... but it's just so fucked up i don't want you guys to see me differently." Eren sighs.

"We don't care, we're worried." Mikasa shouts.

"I'm behind you no matter what decisions you make Eren, you know that. You said yourself that even though you're moving 20 mins away you were still going to come to this school because of us... because we're best friends." Armin says.

"Okay." Eren says with a sigh. "Two weeks ago a man broke into my house from my room window... I was too scared to speak or move but he knew that I saw him. He walked over to me in silence and climbed on top of me. He pushed me down into the bed and told me something like 'congratulations you caught me.' And-"

"Whoa what? Are you being for real?" Armin asks.

"Someone broke into your house?" Mikasa asks.

"Yeah and we had sex. Don't judge me but it was super hot and he's super hot so he snuck over two days ago and yeah we kind of got caught but my mom doesn't know the circumstances."

Mikasa sits wide/tears eyed next to him.

"Wow, that's a lot going on." Armin says in shock.

"I know it's like the weirdest and maybe the wrongest circumstance but it's so hot. I don't expect you to understand." Eren says with a breathy day-dreamy voice.

"Eren the situation scares me, if I'm being honest with you." Armin says. "Make sure you're safe and careful, it seems like you don't know anything about this guy besides the fact that he breaks into houses. Have you considered the fact that maybe he's doing the same things with other people when he breaks in." Armin says.

"... I don't think so. When he's with me it's special..." Eren says.

"Or he's taking advantage of you." Mikasa finally murmurs.

"I don't think so." Eren says.

"Well can you name a quality about him that would suggest otherwise." Armin asks.

"He's... well he's..." Eren starts but can't finish. Levi already made it known that he had plenty of experience by what he said and did. It seems like he has a lot of experience with younger people too. He said he can tell the difference between a virgin, someone in the middle, and someone who's had the real thing. That would take a lot of data and studying.

Eren's cheeks heat up in the silence.

"Can you name a good quality about him at all? One that isn't sexual?" Armin asks.

"Yes, if you give me a minute!" Eren shouts defensively.

Just then the lunch bell rings and he's relieved to be literally saved by the damn bell.

All day long he thinks about that. Good qualities? Is there any? Just one?

Eren is glad that his mother immediately falls asleep upon arrival and the little speech she was going to give him is never delivered.

Eren opens his room window. He has a lot of questions for Levi.

He lays awake all night just waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was triggered writing this tbh. the thing is i dont plan a plot before i write it, i get surprised as things happen too.  
> proceed with caution

Eren waits for 5 days for Levi to come back to him.

He catches him in an embarrassing moment. Of course the only night Eren decides to masturbate is the night Levi shows up.

"Wow what did I just walk into?" Levi asks as Eren lays in his bed, a hand wrapped around his dick in his underwear.

"Levi?" Eren asks. He stops his movements.

"No, no don't stop just because I'm here." Levi says leaning on the window. He straightens up and walks over to sit on the bed beside Eren. He bends his knees and settles his feet on his bed to make room for Levi.

"If you need a warm mouth to help, I'm more than willing." Levi says watching closely. Only the head of Eren's penis is peeking out of his underwear. "I'm pretty sure after all we've been through you won't be able to cum on your own." He places a hand on Eren's knee and another on his outer, upper thigh. He gazes intently as Eren struggles in futile to get over the edge.

"What have you been up to while I've been gone?" Levi asks watching Eren's face contort.

Levi places his hand on top of Eren's and pushes his thighs further apart.

"Let me-"

"No!" Eren yells. "I need to talk to you first." Eren growls.

"No you need this taken care of first." Levi says.

"Then I'll do it myself." Eren says not moving because Levi's hand is still over his.

"You won't be able to. Don't you get it? Your body only responds to me now." Levi says.

"I don't care. I don't want to hear that from you." Eren says. "Let go of my hand."

"You want to fight me this time?" Levi asks, his voice full of amusement. "I can play rough Eren." Levi snatches both of Eren's wrists and holds them firmly in his hands, he then places them both in his left hand and holds them down on the left side of Eren's body making him lean that way.

Levi then moves his face towards Eren's underwear, his head stick peeking out from the hem. He looks up at Eren to find that he is looking down at him already. He keeps up the eye contact as he parts his lips and gently flicks his tongue over Eren's head.

That's all it takes for Eren's stomach to do a backflip and in no time he's cumming all over the place.

"See? I told you." Levi says as Eren slows his shuddering and moaning. "Your body belongs to me."

"Levi." Eren pants breathlessly.

"Yes, Eren?" Levi answers releasing his wrists.

Eren straightens his spine. "I need to talk to you about something." He says.

Levi takes off his shirt and unbuttons his belt.

"I need to be inside of you." Levi says crawling over him.

"It's serious." Eren says as Levi buries his face into his neck. He needs to tell him before he loses his mind to him or falls asleep. "Ahh!" He moans as Levi sucks really hard on the skin of his neck.

"Every sound you make is so hot." Levi says. He sinks his teeth into Eren's throat and he shrieks.

Levi descends on Eren's lips next gently pecking him at first, then licking his bottom lip. He slides his tongue into Eren's mouth for a brief second and it startles him. He does it again and let's a hand roam down Eren's body. It's first stop is his nipple, he pinches at it and tries to pull it up, stretching it and Eren moans into his mouth.

"Stop exaggerating." Levi teases. He locks lips with Eren as his fingers dance on his ribs.

Eren's fingers wrap around Levi's wrist as his hand makes it way down his waist.

He breaks the lip lock.

"Levi no I need-" Levi licks his bottom lip as he's talking "I need to talk to you." He whispers searching for the mans eyes.

"Shhh don't talk. Just keep moaning and getting hot." Levi whispers back before capturing Eren's lips again. He dips his tongue into his mouth again, deeper this time and he tastes most of the length of his tongue.

Eren whimpers into Levi's mouth and his legs squirm beneath him.

"You need a good pounding for real huh? Give me a second." He says against Eren's lips before biting his bottom lip harshly.

Eren's hand tightens on Levi's as he leaves his face and returns to his neck. Eren could already tell the foreplay made his dick hard again.

He sucks the sensitive skin of his neck really hard causing Eren to writhe under him and cry out in pleasure. No matter how bad they hurt, how big Eren expects them to be, the hickeys are always much smaller than expected.

Levi licks his way down to Eren's chest. He lazily licks over one of his nipples for a while, lazy circles that drive Eren insane.

"I need- to talk!" Eren yells in frustration.

Levi tries to suck his nipple into his mouth a couple of times and Eren pushes at his head with his free hand, the other hand tightening on his wrist as his fingers dance along his waistline.

"You need me lower?" Levi asks. "We'll talk after, stop fighting me." He says softly slowly Kissing his way down Eren's stomach.

Levi dips his tongue into Eren's belly button and chuckles when he holds in a moan.

"Mm- oh my god." Eren moans. The anticipation is dense, it's really dense and Eren can't handle it anymore.

Levi kisses the middle of Eren's waistline and smiles against it as the boy jumps and his stomach quivers.

Every reaction to anything Levi does to him becomes the new best reaction in his opinion.

He kisses a little lower and he can tell when Eren holds his breath. Levi kisses right next to the solid member and more breath catches in Eren's throat.

He moves and kisses his inner thigh.

Eren releases all the air in a groan of frustration.

"Are you eager?" Levi asks planting another kiss on his thigh. His voice is so soft, it almost fades away before reaching the boy's ears.

"The sooner you're done playing games- the sooner... we can talk. Oh god Levi." Eren whispers.

"Oh god. You say that a lot." Levi says. "Let's give the other leg some attention." Levi says smiling as Eren groans again. He pretends like he's going for the other leg but he stops at Eren's penis and gives it a long, firm, slow lick from the balls all the way to the head.

"AUUGH! Oh my!" Eren shouts. "Nnnn! Hah hah hah." Eren pants as Levi lowers his mouth and envelopes him completely. "Jesus, Levi." He squeezes out through clenched teeth. His hand remains tight on Levi's wrist. His other hand twists a knot in the sheets.

Levi bobs his head slowly, enjoying Eren's unrest beneath him. He tries not to do too much for the head, trying to stall Eren's orgasm for as long as possible.

"I'm.. it's coming." Eren hisses.

Levi speeds his bobbing and pays close attention to the tip now, swirling his tongue over it, sucking on it.

"I can't! I cant anymore!" Eren yells. He moans loudly as he feels his balls emptying into a more than eager mouth.

Just as the times before Levi swallows every drop. He down looks at Eren's twitching, pink shaft and holds the eye contact.

"W-what?" Eren pants. His chest rises and falls at an eratic speed.

Levi parts his lips and lowers his tongue.

"No! Levi." Eren shouts. "You said!"

"I want the bonus." He replies. He stops right above his target and looks Eren in the eye.

"There's no more, please Levi. Believe me!" He says shakily.

"I believe you, but I want to see for myself." Levi says dropping his lips over the head. He sucks gently on the hole at the tip of his penis, runs his tongue over it a few times, then he increases the pressure, cheeks almost completely caved in.

Eren's body jerks wildly until he lays on his hip and shoulder, Levi doesn't let go and follows him to lay on his side.

In a little more than 20 seconds Levi is awarded his watery prize. It runs out of his mouth like warm water.

He licks his lips as he climbs up Eren's shaking body. He curls into a ball and Levi rolls his eyes.

He places his hands gently on his back and smooths them into his skin.

"Take care of me Eren."

"N-" Eren tries to speak but can't. He just stares at the window and lays in his fetal position, just shaking. His whole body, covered head to toe in goosebumps.

"What's wrong Eren? Having trouble speaking?" He asks. He lowers his hands to his butt and massages the flesh. He licks one of his fingers before lifting Eren's buttcheek, separating it from the other, and inserting it. Eren's face tenses up.

"Come on. If you pass out how will we talk?" Levi asks. He curls his finger upwards to massage Eren's special spot and wins the cry he wanted. Then the whimpering starts. "Thats more like it. You sound like a dog." Levi teases. He adds another finger. "There's room, I can slide in easily." He says removing his two fingers.

"L-Levi-" Eren struggles.

"You're getting off too much. That's why you can't speak. Stop being so turned on by every little thing." Levi laughs.

He grabs Eren's arm and tries to turn him to lay on his back but he locks in his position.

"Are you going to fight me this time for real? You want me to show my unpleasant side?" Levi asks just staring at the ball that is Eren's body. He doesn't answer so Levi adjusts his pants and pulls his dick out. "You spent all this time under me, moaning my name..." He continues.

"I-i just want t-to have... a conversation with you." Eren mutters.

"Stop wasting time then. Flip over or get on your knees. Or... you can ride me... if you know how to." Levi says invitingly. He's getting irritated at Eren's stubborn attitude.

Eren remains silent in protest.

"You can stay like that too, but it won't be good for your hips." Levi says. He's at his patiences end. He snatches a pillow off of the bed and slides it under Eren's hips.

"Oh my god." Eren whispers as Levi's hand pushes his top leg upwards, into his abs. He separates him, then positions himself at Eren's entrance.

He places a hand on Eren's waist, right below the ribs for balance as he pushes it in with lightening speed all the way to the hilt. Eren growls from the pain, the pleasure, the disrespect, the indecency.

"Call your mom. Complain, or just lay down in the pathetic position you're in and take. Take it as far and as deep as your body allows." Levi says. His thrusts are full yet fast and they leave Eren whimpering and shuddering, his legs bouncing, knees clapping against each other.

"Your body is at its limit isn't it?" Levi asks sliding one hand from Eren's waist to his knee, holding it down.

"I've never fucked somebody in this position before." Levi says.

He slows down his thrusts so he doesn't cum before Eren falls asleep.

"Say something to me Eren. Help me cum quicker." Levi taunts.

Eren realizes that is his only shot to getting this over with.

He stifles his whimpering enough and musters up enough courage to say

"I-I Like It when you hold me down." Eren admits quietly.

Levi briefly stops everything in astonishment. Amazement. Confusion. The words leave him wondering if he heard correctly. He can't let Eren leave him speechless or let him know that he had.

"What was that? You have to speak louder if you want people to hear you." Levi says picking up his pace.

"I SAID I LIKE IT WHEN YOU HOLD ME DOWN AND FUCK ME RAW LIKE THIS EVERY NOW AND THEN! IT MAKES ME FEEL ALIVE!" He shouts and he starts a torrent of low moans before clutching his penis.

"... You're about to cum?" Is all Levi can manage. "Me too." He says and they both, together in unison cum together.

It's so much that as Levi is cumming inside of Eren, the same amount with tha same intensity is squirting out of Eren from behind and from his own penis.

Levi stays in silence for a few moments. He tells himself it's because he's waiting for Eren to fall asleep but he knows it's because he stunned him silent. He gently pull out of Eren, causing a moan and sigh of relief. He then lays down next to the boy and just looks up at the ceiling.

Eren remains in his fetal position looking straight ahead at the window. He blinks sparingly until his eyes don't open until the next day.

He wakes up in the morning and Levi is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SMUT!


End file.
